


We're Both Monsters (Sebastian Michaelis x Reader)

by authorchan0001



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Multiple Crossovers, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorchan0001/pseuds/authorchan0001
Summary: Attack On Titan and Black Butler crossover I guess? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!!! Everyone in the Survey Corps knew (y/n)'s secret. Some accepted her for it, others didn't. (y/n) has been a titan shifter for a long time, and has learned how to control it, well better than the other titan shifter (Eren). Overall, (y/n), along with everyone has been living in peace. That is until she is randomly transported to another dimension where she meets a young boy and a butler. She catches the butler's attention. Will love spark between the two? LIKE I SAID BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was first published on Quotev and Wattpad but I decided to post it here as well, in case you're wondering. So yeah. Please R&R

Reader-Chan POV

"(y/n)!! Where are you?!?!?" shouted someone in the distance. 

I looked up from my horse, and saw Hange running towards me. I raised an eyebrow and put the bucket with the horse's food down. I picked up my jacket and put it back on. 

"(y/n)!! I have a message for you!!" she shouted as she approached. 

"What is it?"

"Erwin is looking for you! Something about talking to the other...titan shifter," she whispered the last part. I sighed and looked at my right thumb. Ever since I told Erwin I had this ability, five years ago, he's been close to me. But ever since the new shifter, Eren Yeager, came to the scouts, Erwin's been trying to convince me to teach him a thing or two about his ability even if I haven't turned into my titan form in over two years. 

"Alright, I'll go"

"Okay! Hey and when you're done with Eren send him to me ok?" I nodded and continued walking.

Will he ask me to teach the little bastard again? Last time I tried to help, he couldn't turn into his titan form at all. Which was odd. Yet the next day when he reached down to pick up a spoon, his arm turned into titan form. 

I reached Commander Erwin's door and knocked. 

"Come in," I heard inside. I opened the door and found him glaring at his book.

"Sir, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked after I closed the door.

He looked up and motioned for me to sit down. 

"Something about Eren?" I asked.

"No, I just told Hange that so she won't ask anymore questions," he smiled slightly. I nodded. 

"I actually wanted you to have this," he pulled out a ring with a blade sticking out. (Annie's ring!)

"What is it for?"

"If you ever need to transform and you can't...you know, bite your hand, you can cut yourself with it," he handed it to me.

"Thank you..." I put it on and lowered my gaze. 

"You know I haven't transformed in a while..." I muttered, "and it's better now that Eren can do so, that way everyone can forget about my ability."

I heard him sigh. "You act as if you're a monst-"

I shot up and slammed my hands on his table.

"I am! Are you an idiot?! Everyone treats me like I'm a freak!! Why?! Because I can turn into them!! Because I am humanity's enemy!!" I shouted. I felt the urge to cry so I closed my eyes. I gritted my teeth and ran out of the room. 

"(y/n)!" I heard him shout. I ran towards the rooms where we sleep. I ran towards mine and opened the door, thankful my roommate wasn't here. 

______________________________TIME SKIP!!!________________________________

I opened the door, and peeked down the halls. Empty. I grabbed my cloak and put it on, adjusting my gear afterwards. I ran past the many doors until I came across one that was open a bit. I looked inside and saw Erwin talking to Levi and someone else I couldn't see.

"She doesn't understand what gift she possesses. If she agrees to transform again, then we might have a chance at beating the female titan."

"I suppose. Eren isn't as experienced as she is."

I looked down. We had encountered another female titan shifter a few weeks ago, yet her identity is unknown. 

"She has the ability to harden some parts, yes?" asked someone else in the room, who I believe was Hange.

"Yes, just like the female titan...do you think we could run some tests on her Hange? To see what that is about?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure she'll be willing to agree to do them."

I narrowed my eyes and pulled my hood on. I don't want to hear anymore. I ran past the door and opened the window at the end of the hallway, jumping out. I landed on a pile of hay and sprinted across the yard, reaching the stables.

"Alright (horse name) we're going out for a ride," I said as I grabbed the saddle. (He/she) snorted while I hopped on.

"Hyaa!" 

I had no idea where I was going. I just needed to go somewhere to think. Erwin wanted to run tests on me? Weren't the ones from three years ago enough? What about Eren? Can't he harden some of his parts like the female titan and me? 

I hadn't witnessed the female titan, but I heard what about her. I know that she is blonde, unlike Eren, her titan's skin is actually muscle and she's got blue eyes. However, my skin is muscle as well. Now that I think of it, the female titan and me are quite similar...

The female titan can't be with us, the Survey Corps, we would have found out who it has been by now and there isn't many blonde soldiers...

Is she in the Garrison regiment or the MPs? Questions kept running through my head until we reached a pond and decided to let (horse name) rest. I hopped off and patted (her/his) head. I kept the reins tied around my hand, since (she/he) has the habit of wandering off sometimes. I sat down and stared at my reflection in the water. Suddenly I pictured my titan self and growled, splashing the water. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them.

I thought back to my family. My mom, who died ten years ago because of an ill. My father....who disappeared after he experimented on me. I remember it so clearly...

FLASHBACK- Reader-chan is 9 years 

"(y/n)! Honey, where are you?" called my father from inside our house. I stood up from mom's bed of roses. She would always tend to them every morning...

Father opened the back door and came out. His eyes scanned the yard until he saw me. His gaze flickered down to the flowers and he smiled softly. 

"I have something I want to show you" he offered his hand to me. I walked towards him and grasped his large hand in mine. We walked towards the small kitchen.

"I'm going to need you to sit down please." I sat down in the chair next to the window. I looked out and saw a bird and a baby bird. I smiled slightly as the baby bird cuddled with his mother.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. A hand was wrapped around my neck. I looked towards my father, who had a syringe with a transparent liquid. He had tears running down his cheeks, while I clawed at his hand. 

"(y/n)...you have to trust me. I'm doing this for your own good."

I screamed and kicked. He then released my neck and grabbed hold of my right arm.

"You bastard!!"

"You don't understand! This is the only way!" he shouted. 

"What are you doing?!" I yelped when he plunged the syringe into my arm. 

"You'll understand one day..." with that, darkness took over.

I had woken up, pain all over my body, especially my arm, where I saw dried up blood. I looked around and saw an envelope with my name on it. 

I grabbed it and opened it, where I saw a note from my father. 

One day you'll understand why I did it. You'll understand the truth. I love you.-(dad name)

I crumpled it up and threw it away from me.

Back to present

Bastard...

Three years after he had disappeared, I had turned into a titan. I had been in Eren's situation at the time. Everyone wanted me dead, and some still do.

I gritted my teeth and curled my hands into fists.

"What truth?!" I shouted at no one. 

"I wish I was somewhere else. Somewhere I didn't have to deal with this crap. Somewhere I won't be alone," I sighed. Suddenly I felt my eyelids closing and the last thing I felt was like falling out of the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel POV

Another prostitute murdered...that's two this week and it's by the same murderer, Jack The Ripper. 

Knock knock

I set the newspaper on my desk and looked up. 

"Come in."

"Young master, will you be eating your breakfast here?" asked Sebastian, my butler. I looked at him and nodded.

"Very well then. For today's schedule, you have a meeting with one of Funtom's managers this evening, besides that you have a free day," he glanced down at the paper in front of me and smirked. 

"Alright then make su-"

"YOUNG MASTER!!!!!!!!" interrupted a high pitched voice. A few moments later, Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny ran in. 

"What the-"

"Young Master! There's something-someone outside. He's dressed very odd and he's passed out!" exclaimed Finny. I glanced at Sebastian who had a look of confusion.

"Just follow us!!" said Bard and ran with Finny and Mey-Rin behind him. I got up and ran after them. 

We all ran out of the manor from the back door. Then I saw him, a horse was next to him smelling him. He had knee-length brown boots, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips with white pants that had small looking belts. There was also some type of metallic gear around his waist that carried two swords (A/N: ODM gear). BUt it was the cloak that seemed even weirder. It was green, and there were some wings in the back, the hood covering the person's face and head.

"What the hell..." muttered Bard. 

I approached him but Sebastian stopped me and walked towards the person. He slightly shook his shoulder and when he got no response he pulled the hood back. The servants gasped when they saw it was a girl.

She had (h/c) hair that was in a braid, (tan/light) skin, and her eyes were closed in relaxation. Sebastian, however seemed to be distracted by her. 

"Sebastian!" 

He looked up, "I apologize young master."

"I want you to take her to one of the rooms and-"

I was interrupted when her eyes opened and she sprung up at a very fast speed, pulling out the swords from the metal-box looking things. She pointed them towards us and glared her (e/c) eyes at us. 

"Who are you?" asked Finny. She kept her eyes narrowed at us and clicked her tongue twice. getting the horse's attention. It got away from us and stood next to her.

"I apologize, my lady, for my actions, but I would like to introduce the master of the manor, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of this estate, may I know what your name is and where you're from?" Sebastian asked. She gave no response. I grew impatient.

"Are you a soldier?" asked Bard from the back. Everyone turned around to look at him.

"Don't be ridicu-"

"Yes, I am" she responded. Her voice was soft but it had an edge to it, there was also an American tone to it.

"Really? A woman soldier? That's amazing, yes it is!" clapped Mey-Rin. The stranger looked at her and softened her gaze. She slowly put her swords back in place.

"What soldier are you of?" asked Bard who seemed interested the most. She placed her fist on top of her heart while her other hand went behind her back.

"My name is (f/n) (l/n), Survey Corps soldier!"

"Survey Corps?" I asked.

"Where the hell am I exactly?" she asked.

"Why, you are in London, madam," replied Sebastian. He stretched his hand towards her. She widened her eyes and grabbed it. (f/n) then flipped over her shoulder. We all looked at her.

"Wha-"

"What the bloody hell was that?! He was trying to take your hand!!" I shouted. She looked confused.

"What for?"

"Don't men do that to women back where you're from?" asked Finny.

"Not...really..."

"Where are you from?"

"My home used to be in the Trost District...What District is London? Are we in Wall Sina?" she looked around.

"What? No we're in Europe," I replied.

"I thought Europe was gone...At least that is what I read in Erwin's book," she muttered the last part. 

"Why don't we go to my study and we'll talk there?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded.

"Finny, carefully, take her horse and take it to the stables," I said. 

"Of course, young master," he replied. (f/n) gave Finny her horse's reins and followed us. Sebastian walked behind me and (f/n). Once we reached my study I motioned her to sit down.

"I prefer to stand, thank you."

"First, I want to say that we are in Europe, on Earth."

"Well, no shit. I know we're on earth," she replied.

"Then why did you say Europe was destroyed?"

"Because it is. All of humanity is located in the Districts that are behind the walls," she said.

"And where is that?" 

"There is no exact location, I just know it's on earth," she said.

"Don't you think you're from another time?" asked Sebastian.

"That's ridiculous!"

"It's possible young master," he replied and turned to (f/n), "explain where you're from please."

"Well, there's no life outside the walls..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...because of them. Those beasts...the titans," she growled.

"Titans? What exactly do you mean?" asked Sebastian. Her head shot up and she closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly. 

"Titans are a race of human-looking giants that appeared about 107 years and have rapidly exterminated humanity to the point of near-extinction. The Titans first appeared in the year 743."

"What...What do they look like?" I asked.

"Titans look like nude human beings. They are creatures with the same number and arrangement of limbs and features one would expect in human beings. They are all deformed, they have abnormalities in proportions like small limbs or an enlarged head. They might have missing skin, although they do not bleed from their deformities."

"Well, quite interesting," responded Sebastian.

(F/N) looked at him and glared, "if you look at one, you'd probably piss your pants, butler."

I smiled slightly when Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.

"You said they are the cause of nearly all human extinction...Why is that?" I asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me. "Titans devour humans for no reason, once a Titan has filled its stomach-like organ with dead humans, it regurgitates them in a giant ball and continues eating more as soon as possible, their purpose is to kill us. They ignore all the other animals and any non-human forms of life. Most Titans have no intelligence at all and are simply mindless beasts, easy to trick, distract, or deceive."

I leaned back against my chair, taking it all in.

"A Titan can either just swallow the kill or it can chew on it, sometimes cutting off its head, legs and limbs, leaving a bloody mess..."

"What the hell..."

"Oh and I forgot to mention...there's titans that are 3-6 meters tall, others are 7, others are 8-14, there's also 15 meter titans and those titans can be abnormal, who show abnormal behavior."

"There's no way these beasts actually exist..."

"Oh but they do," responded (y/n).

"Where do you come in?" asked Sebastian.

"Me? Well us soldiers have a very important job-"

"You-you don't actually fight those things?" I asked slowly.

"I do."

"How?"

(y/n) once again pulled out the swords.

"With these and the gear I have, we can stay in the air and kill them when they get past the walls."

"How do you kill them?"

Her hand went to the back of her neck.

"Cutting the nape of the neck," she responded.

"How long have you been fighting," I asked.

"Seven years. I was recruited when I was twelve," she responded.

"What the-"

"How have you managed to live?" interrupted Sebastian.

"Training, and I am quite good with killing a large beast if I say so myself," smirked (y/n). 

"That's amazing..." muttered Sebastian. I looked at him and saw him awestruck. I thought of something.

"You want to go back?" I asked, mentally horrified.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It's my home."

"But-"

"Ciel, I am going to fight these things until I am dead. I'm willing to put my life on the line for humanity," she responded. I looked at her and nodded.

"I'll make you a deal, soldier," I said.

"Oh?"

"I'll find a way to take you back, but in the meantime, you'll stay here and protect me."

I held out my hand. She thought about it for a second and shrugged.

"I don't see why not. It will be child's play," she responded and I smirked. 

"Very well then, welcome to the Phantomhive manor (y/n)."


	3. Chapter 3

Reader-chan POV (1 week later)

I wonder if anyone noticed my absence...especially my squad...do they think that I am dead? Or that I was eaten by a titan? I hope that everyone is safe and free of titan attacks, I thought as I walked down a hallway. A week has passed since I landed in this "dimension" as Sebastian put it. 

It's pretty weird how nothing here is surrounded by walls. Everyone seems pretty calm and don't worry as much for their lives like most do back home. 

I sighed. I know Ciel promised me that we would find a way to get me home, but I feel out of place here and I have to get back home and apologize to Erwin. 

When I was told I was to protect Ciel, I thought it would be child's play, I mean, who would want to hurt a kid like him! Oh but I was wrong. Two days ago, the mansion was getting attacked by thirty or so men with guns. Of course I did my job and protected the Phantomhive manor, with the servants help of course. I found out Finny has a lot of strength and Mey-Rin has unique vision with her glasses off, and Bard has foresight, and fighting skills. 

I wrinkled my nose and kept walking towards the room in which Ciel would dine. I opened the door to the dining room and walked in taking my place next to Tanaka.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I looked at the door, which opened and banged against the wall. Grell, on top of a cart, was speeding towards Finny. 

"OHDEAROHDEAROHDE-" I jumped in front of Finny and kicked the cart to the side. It flew to the left and Grell crashed on to the floor with the cart on top of him. 

"Thank you (y/n)!" smiled Finny. I grinned and nodded. I glanced at Ciel, who looked at Grell picking up the broken dishes.

"Oh dear! I am terribly sorry!" he squeaked. 

"I thought Sebastian would have been the one inconvenienced, not myself," muttered the young master.

"I am so sorry! I don't know how I will make you forgive me!" whimpered Grell as Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard glared at him.

"Wait I know! The only thing I can do right is to die!" exclaimed Grell while pointing a knife towards his throat.

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic actions.

"Um...should we take the knife away?" asked Mey-Rin. 

"I think we should let him," I responded. Sebastian smirked at me before approaching Grell and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need for that. Think of the mess you would make," smiled Sebastian. I smiled and looked down. 

"We could drown him in a pond," I muttered. 

I looked at Sebastian who was looking at me with an arched eyebrow. 

"You're so kind Sebastian!" said Grell. Yeah, kindness, I thought.

"Now Grell, tell me how you were planning on serving the young master such weak tea," reponded Sebastian while holding a tea pot. 

Sebastian then started teaching the incompetent idiot how to make tea. I looked at Sebastian and narrowed my eyes. I then glanced at Ciel who was drinking tea. Something is wrong. I know it. They're hiding something. Especially Sebastian. He can't be this perfect and calm. 

"Young Master, it is almost time to leave," said Sebastian and turned towards the four servants.

"I expect this house to be clean by the time we return...oh and Grell please do relax and if you decide to eternally rest, do it somewhere else. Come along, (y/n)"

I followed Sebastian out the manor, behind Ciel, and onto the carriage. I took my place next to Sebastian, who would drive it. 

I removed my gear and placed it beside me. I looked down at the cylinders on the gear and tilted my head. 

"So (y/n)...what do you think about the manor and London?" asked Sebastian. I turned my head and looked into his crimson red eyes. I've never seen eyes like his before, they were inhumane, and I could get lost in them.

"It's...different."

"Different? How so?"

"Well...I'm not used to seeing such big houses like the manor, and here you don't have to live in fear of surviving...I've never met a butler before either, much less someone of high class, like the young master," I responded. He studied face and slowly nodded.

"Do you live in fear?" he asked.

"I try not to" I said.

"You're an excellent fighter. I saw how you fought in the recent attack," said Sebastian.

I stiffened and looked at him. No one's ever complimented me before...I looked at him and studied his face to find any signs of him bluffing. I found none. Sebastian then looked into my eyes with a crooked smile. He's so handsome, I thought. My eyes widened and I looked away, blushing. 

"Thanks," I muttered. What was happening to me?

TIME SKIP!!

"(y/n) how exactly does your gear work?" asked Ciel as I walked next to Sebastian behind the young master through London. 

"Gas. Which reminds me, I might have to refill the Gas Compressed Cylinders," I muttered the last part. Sebastian looked at me.

We arrived at a cane shop and I stood outside, next to the door, while they went inside. I breathed in and out, looking at everyone who walked by. I've never seen women with such fancy dresses or men in expensive clothes. I've only heard of such clothing available in some districts. 

"(y/n) what are you looking at?" asked Ciel. I looked down at him and responded.

"You people wear odd clothing,"I said. Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked down at my gear.

"Yes we wear odd clothing while you wear gear that makes you fly" responded Ciel and continued walking. I smirked and followed. 

"Honestly, that strength of Finny is a menace sometimes. How does someone break a walking stick on accident? Does he know how hard it is to order a new one?" grumbled Ciel.

"Yes, especially since you haven't had a growth spurt in years, sir" responded Sebastian. I mentally laughed as Ciel glared at his butler. 

"Anyway, speaking of trouble, we shouldn't stay away for too long, Grell might destroy something."

I looked down at Ciel and thought about how someone so young could run a successful toy company. The real Tanaka had told me that the young master lost his parents two years ago in fire that burned the whole mansion. It was then reconstructed to look exactly alike to the previous one. Ciel was the only survivor, who appeared with a new butler and took the responsibility of being the queen's guard dog, the person who took care of London's criminals in the shadows. I sighed and thought of how we were similar. Oh Ciel...I know what it's like to be lonely and losing your parents...


End file.
